A Little Jazz Never Hurt Anybody
by JahnDavis34
Summary: Jazz was always a larger than life mech, but since the end of the Great War, he's felt overwhelming emptiness. But that all changes in one eventful night in Iacon where he meets a beautiful femme. Follow Jazz as he learns more about himself and learns more about what it truly means to live and love someone else. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**What's up, everybody? Jahn Davis here with my first contribution to FanFiction. This story is focused on Jazz, the most stylish and hip Autobot around! It also includes an OC, and some soul searching and good times for all. So let's get this party started, shall we? Read and review this first chapter and I'll see if I should continue it!**

 **Cybertronian Units of Time**

 **A nano-klik is approximately one Earth second**

 **A klik is about 1.2 Earth minutes**

 **A cycle is about 1 hour 15 mins**

 **A mega-cycle is about 93 hours**

 **A deca-cycle is approx 3 weeks**

 **A stellar-cycle is 7.5 months (there or thereabouts)**

 **A Meta-cycle is about 13 months**

 **A vorn is approximately 83 years**

* * *

The Cybertronian air was cool, a gentle breeze blowing over the landscape and flowing between the buildings of the beautiful skyline of Iacon. Mechs and femmes all bustled about in the streets of the city, laughing together and telling tales of the war that had ravaged their homeworld.

The Cybertronian Civil War had ended some stellar cycles ago, as Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, had ended the war, disbanding the faction and bringing in a new era of peace and harmony to the planet. The Autobots had returned home victorious, led by the noble and honorable Optimus Prime, wielder of the Matrix of Leadership and the last of the Primes. The core of Cybertron had been reactivated, and had once again begun to produce enormous amounts of life giving energon to compensate for the Autobots' return from all corners of the universe.

The first team to arrive was Team Prime, consisting of Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack. The chief medical officer, Ratchet, had stayed behind on Earth to monitor the planet and provide aid to their human allies in any way that he could. Next were Ironhide, Prowl, Bluestreak, Chromia, and Elita One, who had joyously reunited with her sparkmate. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker soon followed, as did Mirage, Perceptor, and Warpath. Silverbolt and his officers, Air Raid and Jetfire, also returned to Cybertron, and many others with them. Soon the entire planet was filled with joyous Cybertronians who celebrated the end of such an era of darkness. Happiness had once again permeated Cybertron's atmosphere.

So why did he feel so _empty_?

Jazz sighed, cycling air through his vents in order to cool his internal systems and calm his very busy processor. Jazz was the TIC of the entire Autobot faction during the war, and was one of the Autobots' most capable warriors. He was incredibly adaptable to any combat situation that arose, and his sharp wit and confident attitude had gotten him out of more scrapes than he could count. Quick on his pedes, he could always do what needed to be done, and he'd never leave another Autobot behind, no matter how dangerous the situation. He had done so much for the Autobot cause, and had saved the planet from total domination by the Decepticons. So why did he feel so unsatisfied?

Jazz rubbed his servo tiredly over his faceplates and visor. He looked out over Iacon's impressive skyline. There was still work to be done, but Bulkhead was leading operations to rebuild much of Cybertron's architecture and monuments. It was a daunting task, but everyone was pitching in to help with the rebuild. It wouldn't get done in a decacycle, but it wouldn't take vorns, either. The thought of a rebuilt Cybertron made Jazz's spark pulse in happiness, but it was soon overcome by the loneliness that he felt. Jazz was somewhat of an oddity amongst the other Autobots, as he was by far one of the most culturally aware Cybertronians to have ever lived. Jazz loved culture. It was just so interesting and captivating to learn about all the differences between species throughout the universe. When Team Prime had returned, Bumblebee had shown Jazz some of Earth's culture, and Jazz had fallen in love with hip hop and rap. He had also done some research and learned many of Earth's terms and slang. In fact, he found that his normal way of speaking was very similar to ebonics, an Earth dialect. Smiling at the thought, he played some hip hop music softly through his built-in speakers, soothing his aching spark somewhat.

Jazz let the music wash over him, nodding his helm to the powerful and slow beat of the song. He tilted his helm towards the stars, and softly began to hum the bass line to himself. He laid back onto the ground and began to gaze upwards at the stars. Somewhere, he knew that whatever his spark was longing for was coming to him. He didn't understand how he knew, but something in his spark told him of its approach. He decided to do what he always did. Go with the flow of things and ride it out. Jazz shut down his optics, and simply let himself fall into a soft recharge.

* * *

Jazz woke up quickly and took in his surroundings. He was still on a ridge overlooking Iacon. _I musta dozed off for a cycle or two. Ah well. No use stayin' here._ He stood up, stretching out his joints and flexing his muscle cables. He took one last look over the skyline, and then leaped into the air. His T-cog rang out over the area, sounding like a beat of a drum. Jazz propped himself up on his arms, and began to break dance. Twisting his legs, he felt them pull closer to himself, and his chest folded down into the hood of his sleek alt mode. He revved his engine, and smirked to himself as it smoothly purred in response. "That ain't neva gonna get old", he said as he ran an internal systems check. _Looks like I'm all set ta go back. I think I'll hit up a nightclub. Ain't been to a club in vorns._ Laughing as he accelerated, he began to play hip hop loudly as he drove into Iacon.

Jazz soon arrived at the nightclub, driving forward and pushing himself into the air. In midair, he transformed, feeling his plates shift back into place on his bipedal form. He flipped, landing on one hand and spinning, pushing himself into the air and flipping once more to smoothly land on his pedes. Mechs and femmes alike all marveled at his flashy transformation, pointing and calling out to him. "Hey, smooth landing!" "Looking good, Jazz!" He smiled at them, waving and calling out a quick "Thank ya!" and "Have a good night, y'all!" He looked up at the club, took one last deep cycle of air, and walked inside.

As soon as he walked in, the sound of music filled his audio receptors. He looked around, his visor gleaming in the dark room as he took in the sights of mechs and femmes dancing, laughing, and enjoying copious amounts of high grade energon. Jazz smiled to himself, remembering how he would always go clubbing before the war broke out. Jazz walked over to the bar, careful to avoid bumping into anyone, which was difficult with so many bots inside. Finally, he reached the bar, and he called the bartender over. "I'll take the sweetest stuff ya got in here, mah mech", he said, slightly yelling over the noise. The bartender simply smiled and nodded, soon returning with an energon cube. The energon gleamed a neon pink hue, and Jazz took a small sip. The energon coursed through his fuel lines, and left a nice, silky aftertaste on his glossa. "Thanks!" called Jazz, leaving behind some credits for the bartender. He walked over to a booth and took a seat, looking at the crowd as he sipped his energon quietly, and simply observed. Then he saw _her._

Sitting on the other side of the room, Jazz saw her. She was a gorgeous femme, her golden optics shining brightly as she sat by herself. She was dancing a little bit to the music, which only made Jazz think that she was even cuter than he originally thought. She mouthed along to the lyrics of the song, patting her servo against the table to the beat. Jazz wiped his visor with a cloth from his subspace, just to be sure that he wasn't imagining her. She was still there, and Jazz felt a strong pull in his spark to approach her. He grabbed his cube, and made his way to the bar, grabbing a cube for the femme. As he approached her, he could feel his spark pulsating faster. _If there was ever a time ta not be nervous, this would hafta be it._ Jazz gulped slightly and cleared his throat cables. "Hey there", he said. But his vocalizer fritzed slightly, causing his voice to sound somewhat higher than normal. _Ah for Primus' sake…._ he thought to himself. The femme raised her brow plate slightly, and smiled at his obvious nervousness. "What's the matter? Turbofox got your tongue?", she teased. Jazz was somewhat taken aback, but he soon smirked at her wit. _Cute and sarcastic. I'm beginning ta like this femme already._ "Nah, Ah'm good. Just a little hiccup in the vocalizer, that's all. I'm normally a much more composed mech, but I guess that's what happens when ya meet a beautiful femme like you", Jazz shot back, pleased with his recovery. The femme laughed and smiled at his joke. "Well, aren't you quite the charming mech?" she said as she looked at him. Jazz smiled . "I try ta be. I try." He pulled the extra cube from his subspace. "I saw that ya didn't have a cube. I got ya one at the bar over there. Help yourself", he smiled as he held out the cube to her. She returned the smile, and warmly took it from his servo. "Thanks. I never caught your designation", she said as she looked at him. Jazz grinned, and held out a servo to her. "Jazz. Pleasure to meet ya, femme", he said. The femme's optics widened in realization. "Jazz? As in THE Jazz? Special Ops and Third In Command of the entire Autobot faction?" she asked with a hint of surprise. Jazz nodded his helm in confirmation. "Yes ma'am, the very same mech", he said. The femme smiled and shook his servo. "Celestia. Pleasure to meet you, Jazz." Jazz smiled at her friendliness. _What a beautiful designation._ Celestia offered him a seat, which Jazz gladly accepted.

Jazz finally got in a good look at her. She was of a somewhat slender build. She was a grounder, with two wheels sitting on her shoulders, with doorwings jutting from her back. She was white, and her trim was purple, and her helm was also a purple color. Her servos were black, and she had the Autobot insignia placed in the center of her chest. Her chest showed that her alt mode was very sleek and streamlined, and her torso soon shifted into her shapely hips. Her legs were long, leading down to her small pedes that were white on top and purple along the bottom. In Jazz's opinion, she was the most beautiful femme he had ever laid optics on. The two talked for a long time, simply laughing and smiling at one another. Soon, Jazz had an idea. "Wanna dance?" he asked as he stood up to lightly grasp her servo. "Of course!" she smiled at him and got up to follow as she was led to the dance floor. The music had slowed down, and the two bots danced smoothly with one another. Jazz began to feel as though his spark might not be as empty as it had been earlier that night. Celestia was beautiful, and she could dance almost as well as he could. The music soon started to be fast paced, and the two began to move in almost perfect sync. Jazz would lead for a bit, then Celestia would lead, and the entire club had stopped to notice the feverish pace that Jazz and Celestia had set. Jazz moved so smoothly, and Celestia had to admit that he was the best dancer that she had ever seen. He moved so fluidly, shifting and sliding on his pedes to the beat of the music. Jazz then began to break dance, and the clubgoers whooped and hollered their approval. Jazz was unconscious to the noise around him. His systems were overheated, but he didn't care as he danced harder than he ever had before. When the song reached its climax, he grabbed Celestia and spun her around, quickly pulling her to his chest, and dipping her just as the song reached a resounding final note. As the two locked optics, Jazz smiled down at her, panting hard and cycling air to cool himself off. The club erupted into cheers, and Jazz slowly stood up and pulled Celestia up as well. "Wow Jazz! I didn't even know Cybertronians could dance like THAT! You were amazing!" she marveled as she gazed at him. "Heh, thanks. Let's just say I finally had the perfect partner", Jazz smiled down at her. Celestia beamed at him, her cheeks lightly blushing purple.

* * *

A cycle later, Celestia checked her chronometer. It was the early hours of the morning. "Well…I should be heading home", Celestia said as she stood from the table and began to walk toward the exit. Jazz nodded. "I understand…will I see you again?" he asked, hoping to Primus she'd say yes. Celestia smirked. "Maybe, I haven't decided yet." She winked at him as they walked out of the club. She stepped towards Jazz, and she lightly kissed him on his cheek. "But I sure hope so", she whispered into Jazz's audio receptor. She quickly jumped backwards, transforming smoothly into her alt mode and driving off, calling out,"Have a good night, Jazz!", as she raced off into the night. Jazz smiled and waved after her. _What a femme. What a FEMME! Wait til Prowler n' OP n' Bee hear about this_! Jazz whooped loudly, and ran towards Autobot HQ, transforming in a frontflip of joy as he zoomed towards home and a happy, satisfying recharge.


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up, everybody? Jahn Davis with the second chapter of** _ **A Little Jazz Never Hurt Anybody**_ **. This chapter is more of an introduction to some of the elements and characters in the story who will aid Jazz along his inner journey. I hope you like it, and please read and review! :D**

 **Cybertronian Units of Time**

 **A nano-klik is approximately one Earth second**

 **A klik is about 1.2 Earth minutes**

 **A cycle is about 1 hour 15 mins**

 **An orbital cycle is 24 hours (one Earth day).**

 **A mega-cycle is about 93 hours**

 **A deca-cycle is approx 3 weeks**

 **A stellar-cycle is 7.5 months (there or thereabouts)**

 **A Meta-cycle is about 13 months**

 **A vorn is approximately 83 years**

 _Thoughts_

 _"_ Dialogue"

::Comm dialogue::

* * *

Jazz smoothly transformed as he reached Autobot HQ. Even though he needed some recharge, he was still riding an emotional high from the time he had spent with Celestia. His processor was swirling with images and memories that he had already made sure would never be forgotten. Even the very sound of her voice in his helm was making him smile like a braindead Sharkticon. He sauntered into the base, smiling as he walked. He saw many of his friends while he walked, and they all smiled and waved at him, some clapping him on the back in greeting, others fist bumping him, and some simply nodded and lightly smiled in his direction.

Jazz, however, barely saw them. He was far too lost in his own thoughts. _She was so beautiful tonight…I wonder where she lives. I shoulda asked her for her comm code. But she was so gorgeous, I forgot ta ask for it! Stupid, mech, stupid! Ah well. I guess I'll just have ta pray ta Primus that I do see her again._

Jazz walked on through the base, and he finally looked around. He smiled as he looked at the building. The walls were filled with glyphs that spoke of things like peace, justice, and equality. As he walked towards the empty rec room, on the far wall was a very large set of glyphs that read "Til All Are One". Taking a seat at a table, Jazz's smile fell and he sighed, thinking about all the times he had said that phrase as he prepared to go into battle to save his homeworld. Memories flooded through his processor, the smell of smoke and fire, the smell of the Energon of those around him who had been struck down, the sounds of Decepticon seekers and grounders blasting away at his friends. But the worst of all were the screams. The pain, the suffering, the labored breathing of his brethren who fought to stay alive as they laid in their own Energon. His frame shuddered of its own accord, a chill running down Jazz's backstrut. He wearily closed his optics, fighting down the Energon tears that peeked at the corners of his visored optics. He gritted his denta together as he remembered the one mech that he was too late to save from Megatron's wrath that had been like a brother to him.

"Jazz. It is good to see you again." Jazz was startled, turning his helm to see who had addressed him. He smiled softly as he realized who it was.

"Optimus. It's good to see ya too, boss bot" said Jazz as he looked at him. Optimus had bulked up considerably during his time on Earth. Smokescreen had told Jazz about how the Forge of Solus Prime had healed and strengthened Optimus after his near death experience due to a surprise attack on the Autobot base on Earth. Jazz smirked slightly. Optimus' frame was incredibly strong and large, but he could still fight just as well as he could with his more slender build. The Prime smiled softly at his TIC, and walked over to him slowly.

"Would it trouble you if I were to take a seat here, old friend?" Optimus asked as he looked at Jazz.

"Not at all, boss bot. Take a load off" Jazz smiled and pulled a chair out for Optimus to sit.

"Thank you Jazz" said Optimus as he sat down. "So why are you still awake, my friend? Almost everyone else has fallen into recharge by now." Optimus looked to his friend, reading his emotions as best as he could. Prime knew that Jazz could often beat himself up when he was left alone, and he would often become moody and closed off.

Jazz wearily smiled. "I was just out lookin' at the stars earlier tonight. Decided to go clubbing for the first time in vorns." Jazz suddenly widely smiled as the events of the night came back to his processor. He sighed dreamily, propping his helm against his servo.

Optimus noticed this, and knowingly smiled. "So I take it that you had a good time. You have met someone."

Jazz looked up, somewhat shocked that Optimus had figured it out so easily. "How'd ya know?" he asked.

Optimus smiled, raising an optic ridge. "It does not take the wisdom of the Primes to see when a mech has met a femme who caught his optic. Just because I am a Prime does not mean that I am socially inept, old friend." Optimus smirked as he saw Jazz's frame tense slightly in embarrassment.

Jazz chuckled. "Was Ah really _that_ easy to read?"

The Prime nodded. "Like a datapad." Optimus laughed heartily, and Jazz sarcastically rolled his optics in mock annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, keep laughing at meh, boss bot. Ah get that Ah'm not exactly doing a great job at hiding mah enthusiasm." Jazz looked at his friend with a mock look of annoyance on his faceplates, but it soon dissolved into a friendly smile.

Optimus smiled. "I apologize for laughing at your current emotional state, Jazz. I simply could not resist the urge to do so." Jazz dismissively waved his servo.

"It's fine, Prime. A little fun every now and then is good for the spark." Jazz winked at the Prime, and rested his pedes on the table as he leaned back in his chair and sighed as he relaxed.

The two friends heard the sound of footsteps approaching the rec room. They were perfectly in sync, never deviating from their tempo. It was a perfect rhythmic and mechanized sound, one that Jazz could pick out from the thousands of mechs he had met in his life. "Hey Prowler! How's it hanging with ya?"

* * *

Prowl turned his helm from the stack of datapads he was carrying and saw Jazz and Optimus sitting together in the rec room. He turned towards them, expressionless as usual. Prowl was the SIC of the Autobots during the war, and was incredibly meticulous in his work and the way he carried himself. His personality was legendary amongst the Autobot ranks for being almost nonexistent. Yet, to Jazz, Prowl was his best friend. He had seen a much more emotional side to the stoic mech, one that was caring and compassionate. However, Prowl tried to suppress it in order to prevent his emotions from impairing his judgement and interfering with his work. Jazz had grown used to Prowl's ice cold demeanor by now. It didn't phase him in the slightest.

"Hello, Jazz. Hello, sir" said Prowl as he walked into the rec room towards their table. He sat the datapads down gently like they were his sparklings, and slowly turned towards the two mechs. "Do you mind if I sit down?" asked Prowl in his almost monotone voice of his.

"Nah" said Jazz. "Take a load off, relax. Rest the optics for a lil' while. I know ya probably been staring at 'em for decacycles anyways." Prowl shot Jazz a rather icy glare, and Jazz snorted a laugh and covered his mouth to hold it in. Prowl shook his head.

"I've only been looking at the datapad for the orbital cycle, Jazz" he said somewhat indignantly. Jazz simply shrugged his shoulders in response. "Same difference, Prowler" he said, using his nickname that he knew Prowl did not like at all. Prowl fixed his gaze on Jazz, pinching his olfactory sensor in mild frustration. "Ya know you love meh, Prowler" Jazz said as he smirked. Prowl sighed and sat down at the table.

"You're being rather mischievous tonight, Jazz. If I might ask, what is the reason for your behavior?" Prowl asked suspiciously. Jazz smiled and looked at his best friend.

"Ah met someone. Someone beautiful, someone gorgeous, someone who makes meh feel more alive than ah have in vorns…" Jazz trailed off as he found himself thinking of Celestia once more. He couldn't explain why he was so entranced by her beauty and personality. He smiled as he remembered holding her close to him, dancing the night away with one another. The way she had looked into his optics as they talked, the way she had rested her servo on his as they sat together and enjoyed each other's company. That last lingering kiss on his cheekplates as she said goodbye to him. All of it came rushing back to his processor. He sighed happily imagining her lip plates intertwined with his own.

"Jazz? Jaaaaazzzzzz….?"

"…..JAZZ!"

Jazz's helm snapped up as he stopped daydreaming. He looked up to see Prowl looking at him blankly, as Optimus leaned up and fought back the urge to smile and laugh at Jazz leaving the planet's surface in his thoughts. "Are you alright, Jazz?" asked Prowl cautiously.

Jazz slowly nodded, embarrassed that he had lost focus so easily. "Y-yeah, Prowler. Ah'm fine."

Prowl leaned on the table, and looked Jazz directly in the optic with that calculating gaze of his. Jazz shifted awkwardly under the pressure of Prowl's stare. Prowl then smirked, and shook his helm. "You've got it bad, mech. Really bad." Prowl chuckled under his breath at the bemused expression of Jazz's face. "Although I am usually a very logical mech who cares to not get involved in emotional matters, I am not blind. I can see the symptoms of love easily, Jazz."

Jazz spluttered, surprised Prowl was even _having_ this conversation with him. "It ain't love, Prowler! I only met her tonight, after all!" Jazz said. Prowl smiled, and lightly patted his friend on the shoulder plates. He said nothing, but his gesture spoke volumes. Prowl understood.

"I simply am stating what I'm seeing. You're falling for her, Jazz. Just don't rush into anything. You must be certain that she is what you want. Besides, the spark bonding is important" Prowl said. Jazz's optics widened at the thought of spark bonding with Celestia. Optimus could take no more, and he laughed as hard as he could. Jazz sighed and looked at Prowl, who was smirking at Jazz's embarrassment.

"Ah hate ya, Prowler."

"Noted, my friend. Noted."

With that, Prowl stood up and gathered the datapads and began to walk out of the room. As he reached the door, he turned and called out, "Let me know how she kisses, Jazz!" Jazz stood up and threateningly moved towards Prowl. Prowl laughed and transformed, zooming away down the hall as Jazz cursed at his receding form.

Optimus stood then, and clapped Jazz on the back. "It was good to see you, Jazz. I think I shall go get some recharge. Elita will appreciate the comfort. Perhaps some bonding would make up for my recently being absorbed in my work."

Jazz slapped a servo over his faceplates, sighing loudly in mock disgust. "Ah'm not listening to ya, Prime. Ah'm done. Good night, boss bot."

Prime smiled. "Good night, Jazz." Optimus walked out of the rec room, chuckling at his own teasing. Jazz vented softly, laughing and rolling his optics as he walked to his own quarters. Jazz began thinking about Celestia once more, smiling at the image of her faceplates. He reached his quarters, entered his keycode, and sat on his berth, smiling as he fell into recharge.

* * *

The next morning, Jazz awoke somewhat late. He looked at his chronometer, and sighed. He wearily dragged himself to the rec room to get his energon for the day. As he drank, he decided that he would go out of the base and take a drive. Jazz soon found himself outside, transforming and driving along towards the city. He soon was walking the streets of Iacon, simply thinking and listening to his music as usual. Stopping by a vendor, he purchased some sweet Energon goodies to eat as he walked along.

Someone tapped Jazz on the shoulder, and he paused his music. When he turned, his faceplates lit up. "Celestia! Fancy seeing ya out on the streets, sweetspark! How ya been?" Celestia smiled sweetly at Jazz, shifting nervously on her pedes.

"I'm doing rather well this orbital cycle, Jazz. I thought it was you, but I was rather nervous in case I was wrong." She nervously smiled at him. Jazz smiled back, awkwardly rubbing the back of his helm with a servo.

"Ah was just takin' a walk around the city. Care to join meh?" he asked as he held out a servo to her. Celestia blushed, and lightly took his servo. "Sure", she said as Jazz began to lead her down the street. They marveled at the renovations being worked on, and Jazz waved to Bulkhead as they passed the site for the Iacon Hall of Records. Bulkhead commed him soon after.

::Who's the femme?::

:;None of ya business.::

::Aw, come on! She's your date isn't she?::

Jazz sighed. ::Yes. She is. Ah gotta go, Bulk. Duty calls meh.::

Jazz cut the comm and turned back to Celestia. She smiled at him softly. _Primus, she's so beautiful. What have Ah done to deserve her?_ They continued walking onwards, reaching the edge of the city and looking out over the horizon at the setting sun. Jazz looked over at Celestia, admiring how the light reflected off of her frame, and Jazz felt his spark beating faster at the sight of her. Celestia looked up towards him and smiled. Jazz smiled back, and wrapped his arms around her. She nuzzled into his chest plates, listening to the steady thrumming of his spark. She smiled at him, and she stood on the tips of her pedes, lightly kissing both his cheekplates. "I've had such a wonderful time with you, Jazz. Who knew someone so important could just be so…normal?" She lightly cupped his face with one servo.

Jazz blushed lightly, and he placed his servo on her face. "Ah feel the same way. Ya just make meh feel so special and wanted, Celestia. Ah'm so glad I ran into ya last night."

They smiled at each other. Celestia pulled a small chip out of her helm, and handed it to Jazz. "Here. This is my comm code. If you ever want to talk, call me. I'll always listen, Jazz. Maybe we could spend some time together tonight…? Say, at my place?"

Jazz was taken aback, but smiled quickly. "Ah would love to, sweetspark. Ah'll call ya when I can meet ya." He took her servo, lightly kissing it as she turned to leave. Celestia smiled at him.

"Sounds wonderful. I'll see you then, Jazz." She pulled away slowly and reluctantly transformed and drove away. Jazz waved goodbye as she disappeared into the distance. He sighed, leaning back against a wall.

"Is…is this what love feels like?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope it flows well enough and makes sense. Read and review! Let me know what you think of my story! I hope you enjoy the twists I've put on some well-known characters. Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy with preparing for next semester. I'm going to be an RA at my school, and the responsibilities are already hitting me. I'll try to be faster for next chapter…Until next time, friends! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**GUYS. I'M NOT DEAD.** **  
I am so utterly sorry for making you guys wait for literally a year. I just finished my junior year of undergrad as a computer science major. Only one year to go! But yeah, I was absolutely swamped with homework, projects, tests, quizzes, etc.**

 **Also my girlfriend of 3 years cheated on me with some douche at a party, so I was emotionally devastated for months. I'm doing much better, but my motivation to write was just…gone for a while. But that is no more. Updates might be somewhat infrequent, as I have a summer internship, but I fully plan on being much more consistent with this story.**

 **This chapter has some deeper insight into Jazz's current state of mind, and also introduces…CONFLICT.**

 ***DUN DUN DUN***

 **I hope you enjoy Chapter 3! Leave your thoughts and feelings in the reviews. Reviews are love, and enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Cybertronian Units of Time**

 **A nano-klik is approximately one Earth second**

 **A klik is about 1.2 Earth minutes**

 **A cycle is about 1 hour 15 mins**

 **An orbital cycle is 24 hours (one Earth day)**

 **A mega-cycle is about 93 hours**

 **A deca-cycle is approx 3 weeks**

 **A stellar-cycle is 7.5 months (there or thereabouts)**

 **A Meta-cycle is about 13 months**

 **A vorn is approximately 83 years**

* * *

After Jazz watched Celestia drive away, he took a deep cycle and began walking back towards the Autobot base. His processor worked hard as he slowly traveled, as so many questions crossed his thoughts.

 _What is this that Ah'm feeling? Why am Ah so wrapped in this femme so soon? She's just a normal femme…right? Ah literally met her less than a solar cycle ago. Ah danced with her once. Ah got a kiss on mah cheekplates. That's it!_

 _So why is she on mah processor like glue?_

Jazz sighed again, shaking his helm in acceptance. _Prowler was right…Ah got it bad._

He chuckled lightly at the thought, and strolled along the streets, simply doing what he did best. Let life carry him wherever it wanted to. Jazz had always been that way, a free spirit who didn't conform to what anyone thought of him. That was what Jazz loved about his life more than anything. He was in control, and he was able to do what he pleased. But that had all changed during the war. When he signed up to be an Autobot, he was a lowly recruit with no idea how to take orders. He rebelled, to say the least. But as time went on, he had gone on to grow up. He had met some of his closest friends throughout his years as an Autobot, and they had gone into battle together to fight for the fate of their world. Some of them had made it through, but many of his brothers had lost their lives in the constant fighting. Jazz felt his spark drop as the memories came flooding back to his processor. He remembered all the time he had spent in the beginning, crying and grieving for the loss of his brethren. But then he had been transferred to Prime's unit, and he had become close to all of his teammates. They had gone through the most dangerous of missions together. They had never lost a single member…until that fateful mission into the heart of Kaon.

He had watched his friend die. Megatron had grabbed him by the helm, lifted his cannon, and blown a hole the size of his torso into his chest like it was nothing. But the mech had simply smirked at Megatron, and told him to go frag himself in his last few moments. Jazz chuckled darkly at that. Even in the face of death, he had laughed at it and flipped the bird in its ugly Decepticon face. Even as he had laid there on the ground, his spark fading away to become one with the All Spark, he had looked at Jazz, and smiled weakly, and gave him a thumbs up, only for his servo to fall limply to the cold metal ground. Jazz remembered everything about that horrible cycle. He had dropped to his knees and yelled his despair into the air of Kaon, screaming as he slaughtered Decepticons with a ferocity that rivaled that of a Prime. Ever since that night, he had never truly been the same. He put up a face for his friends, but everyone saw through it.

Then came the fall of Cybertron, and the Autobots had scattered to the stars. Jazz remembered his time in space being filled with regret and self-loathing for allowing his friend to perish. Ever since then, he had carried the guilt on his shoulders. Even now, in a time of peace, it haunted him to his very spark. Sure, he had tried to shake off the loss with his usual upbeat and carefree attitude, but his friend's death had rocked his entire existence. At one point, Jazz had considered terminating himself because no mech worth his spark would just watch his best friend die and not kill the mech responsible. Jazz shivered as he remembered just how close he had come to pulling that trigger. But he had chickened out, and he had been found in his berthroom, crying tears of hate and despair. For many cycles, Jazz had mourned. Slowly and surely, he began to heal and not dwell in his feelings of guilt so much. He had his bad days, but he had pulled through for the most part. Life had begun to really look up for him as time moved forward. Even the Decepticons had taken a less active approach to hunting down the Autobots. Megatron had mysteriously vanished, and even though the fighting had continued, it wasn't enough to set back either side.

But then…word traveled that Megatron had returned, and was now locked in close combat with Optimus Prime on a small planet known as Earth. After that, the fighting throughout the universe increased in ferocity. Jazz had seen many planets during this time, and had come to love them all, fighting for them as if they were his own homeworld. This was where his love of culture came from, as he saw all the differences and similarities between so many societies. It was fascinating to him, and gave life such a renewed purpose and reason to fight. Jazz rose all the way to the position of third-in-command of the entire Autobot faction. He was immensely proud of it, and fought like a true warrior. Was he by the book? _Course not,_ Jazz smiled. _Ain't no need for a book. Ya either do it with style, or you just don't do it all. That's a fact._ Sighing, Jazz realized he should probably freshen up before going to see Celestia that night. He broke out of his thoughts, and transformed quickly to head back to base to get cleaned up.

* * *

Jazz was not a fussy mech, but he was immaculately polished and washed by the time he was ready to leave. He looked around as he slowly tiptoed out of his berthroom, hoping no other mechs were around to question and tease him. Alas, Jazz would have no such luck. He rounded a corner quickly, and bumped into the chestplates of a taller mech. Jazz slowly looked up and groaned internally.

It was Ironhide, chief weapon specialist of the Autobots, and a firm believer in shooting first and asking questions later. But he was also legendary for his ability to see right through anyone.

"Where ya goin', Jazz?" questioned Ironhide.

"Out" said Jazz quickly, hoping that would be enough to appease him. Of course, it wasn't even close.

"Uh huh…out where?" Ironhide questioned, leaning down and peering directly into Jazz's visor with a hint of a smirk on his faceplates.

"Just out, 'Hide. Nothin' too fun or anything like that." Jazz began to move around Ironhide, and hoped he would take the bait.

Ironhide laughed and grabbed Jazz before he could get away. "I don't think yer all polished up and shiny just to go OUT, Jazzy boy", Ironhide snickered.

… _slag,_ Jazz thought as he realized he had no excuse for that.

"Alright, ya got me, big guy. Ah'm going to see a femme tonight." Jazz said.

Ironhide smiled, "I knew it. I'm happy for ya, mech. You better not bring her back her and get to bonding or nothing like that, the whole base would have a field day with that one!"

Jazz scoffed, looking away to hide his embrassment. "That ain't gonna happen, 'Hide! Now I gotta go, I'll see ya around, big guy." And with that, Jazz began to walk away.

Ironhide grinned and yelled at Jazz's retreating form. "Chromia calls me that all the time… _big guy."_

Jazz froze and cycled air, and without turning around, flipped Ironhide the bird and quickly strolled away.

* * *

The drive wasn't too far, as Jazz commed Celestia to let her know he was on his way. When he arrived, Jazz transformed and walked down her street. However, something felt…off. He quickly reverted to his scouting days and moved swiftly and silently towards her home. As he approached a corner, he heard Celestia's voice, but it was agitated and sounded…fearful. Jazz looked around the corner slowly. What he saw shocked him. Jazz saw a mech roughly gripping her arm, and the energon in Jazz's fuel lines began to boil in anger.

"HEY!" he shouted. The mech quickly turned towards Jazz, and let go of Celestia. From the looks of this mech, Jazz could tell he thought way too highly of himself. He was a dark blue mech with golden trim, a stocky grounder who had probably never done a day of labor in his life. The mech scoffed at Jazz.

"And who might you be, peasant?" asked the mech, and Jazz had resist the urge to punch his smirk off of his faceplates.

"The name's Jazz. Third in command of the Autobots. I saw ya botherin' the little lady here, so ah suggest you shove off before Ah haul ya off to meet a couple of friends of mine who don't take kindly to mechs who think they can handle femmes any ol' way, slaghead."

The mech reeled in surprise, and angrily exclaimed, "HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!"

Jazz simply winked his visor and leaned against the wall. "Frankly, glitch, Ah couldn't give a rat's ass about who ya are. So Ah'm gonna say it one more time." Jazz pushed off the wall and grabbed the mech's shoulder plate in spite of his protests. His visor brightened, and Jazz's voice darkened as he unsheathed his energy blade in his servo.

"Leave. NOW."

The mech angrily gasped, and turned to Celestia, who had moved behind Jazz cautiously. "This isn't over, you filthy Autobot service bot." He shot a glare at Jazz, who smiled and pointed towards the end of the street. The mech angrily stormed off, muttering curses under his breath.

Jazz turned towards Celestia, and lightly pulled her into his embrace. "Ya alright, sweetspark? Did he hurt ya?"

Celestia slowly nodded, and wrapped her arms tighter around Jazz. "I think we should go inside, Jazz. There's…something I think you should know about who I really am."

Jazz nodded. "No prob, Celestia. Lead the way, sweetspark."

* * *

The two walked into her home, and Jazz was impressed. It was rather spacious for having only one resident. It was white with all purple furniture, and the main room was bathed in a soft bluish glow. Jazz whistled lowly in surprise. He turned towards Celestia to speak, but she was sitting and clasping her servos together nervously. Jazz slowly walked over to her, and sat next to her, waiting for her to speak.

Celestia finally looked up and turned to Jazz. "Jazz…what I'm about to tell you…I…I understand if you don't want be near me anymore after you hear it…"

Jazz looked up, surprised. "I ain't goin' nowhere, sweetspark. Jus' tell me what ya wanna say, no matter how it might feel…Ah won't judge ya. Trust me."

Celestia smiled meekly, and curled up next to him. "Alright…if you insist…but don't say I didn't warn you."

She turned to look into Jazz's optics, and softly smiled at how attentively he was looking at her. "It all began before the war…"

 **That's Chapter 3!**

 **Evil cliffhanger, I know. But you gotta come back for Chapter 4 to hear Celestia's story. I'll start writing that sooner rather than later, so just watch your notifications, my friends. Until we meet again, stay safe and blessed! Jahn Davis, out!**


End file.
